Seitekai Haji
by Our.Blackened.Sun
Summary: Miko's first year of college and she meets a sexy professor named Kaoru Niikura. However, he has a dirty secret up his sleeve.


Pleasure of Group Rape(Kaoru)

Seiteki Haji

The beginning of a new year. A freshmen in college. So far, Miko liked it. There were so many new faces, so many new places to be, and many new classes to take. Miko was excited for her first day of college. Her very first class, was a sex education class. She liked learning about what drives people to their maximum, what drives people to rape, molest, and murder people. She even enjoyed learning about the diseases that came along with it, and how they can or if they can be cured. It was interesting. Sure, it was kind of creepy, but sex was a natural part of life, she hadn't yet experienced it, but she would one day.

She entered the class, and surprisingly, the class was rather full. Almost all the seats were filled up, except for a few in the front row. Paying it no mind, she seated herself and she happen to be diagonal from the teachers desk, and right in front of the board. The clock struck 9 AM, and the professor came walking in. His appearance was mysterious, almost frightening. Miko stared at him, frankly, he was quite handsome, even divine. He had shoulder length, silky black hair that hung a little in his eyes with black rimmed glasses, and a black button up dress shirt with black dress pants and black boots. He stood before the class, placing his things on the podium. He grabbed the text book and held it high above his head. The students all looked at him, giving him a strange look as the students looked at one another.

"Sex," he started, bringing the book down into his hands as he began to walk to the end of the room.

"Is a desire," he continued slowing down to look at each and every student in the front row.

"It's a crime," he continued, letting the words drip from his mouth.

"it's even love." he stopped looking at Miko. She blushed for a second, realizing she was staring back at him, he truly was divine, but this was her professor not a dating option. He looked her up and down, smirking ever so slightly before walking back up to the podium.

"My name is Mr. Niikura, welcome to sex education." he stated firmly as the class started to clap and holler.

"I notice most of the people hooting, and hollering are my male students," he started yet again this time going to the other end of the room.

"Did you know, that most driven sex crimes are made by men?" he stopped right in the middle of the aisle, staring at the whole classroom.

"Did you know, that most rapists don't even need a motivation to take the innocence of a young women?" he started to walk up the stairs staring down all of the men in the seats.

"Did you know, that most molestation cases are towards little boys, and those little boys are touched by men?" he continued walking up the stairs, this time deciding to walk down one of the aisles.

"And did you know, that this class is meant to be taken seriously?" he stopped, this time looking at the four boys who were in front of him.

"Gentlemen, the next time you decide to be obnoxious in this class, I would gladly remove you." he growled walking away back down the dirty stairs to the front of the room. Miko watched in awe. He was truly a masterpiece. She was happy to see a teacher take sexual education just as seriously as she did.

"Diseases, one of the most feared problems of life and yet, the most ignored problems of the human body. Most of you, or a few of you, know someone or you A R E someone who has contracted a disease. Whether or not it's sexually given or just... earned." his voice deepened when he finished his sentence.

"Let me ask you this...how many of you know someone who has been sexually abused, or raped?" Mr. Niikura said raising his hand. At first the room was very shy, but Miko was the first to stick her hand up. He looked over at her, their eyes meeting once again, and again he walked over to her. Steadily she put her hand down.

"Please, stand up miss?" he waited for her to state her name.

"Miko." she said quietly, like a mouse.

"Miko." he repeated booming her name out to he room.

"Would you care to explain?" he leaned up against his desk, crossing his arms and legs.

"My mom was raped when she was sixteen," Miko started, feeling a little nervous as she spoke.

"That's why I'm here now," she said feeling a blush creep onto her pale cheeks. She didn't like that Sensei Niikura made her feel small but she felt a little better about bringing something serious into the class.

"Anyone else care to share?" asked walking back to his podium.

"Yes, you in the blue." he said pointing at the male.

"My friend, back in high school, was raped after a concert. After a two year trial, they said there wasn't enough evidence to prove her case, so they dropped it." he said intriguing the whole class.

"And just last year, she killed herself." this made everyone in the rooms jaw drop, and gasp. Miko's heart felt a sting, she new the boy's pain. Her mother killed herself not to long ago. Just last year actually. Mr. Niikura nodded his head, lowering it in a brief moment of silence for his student's loss.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said before writing on the board.

"Who knows what those are?" he asked pointing to words STD. Once again, Miko raised her hand. He pointed to her, as he waited for yet another answer.

"Sexually transmitted diseases." she said firmly, and again feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"Exactly, and I find it rather amusing how many people in this world believe sex is just a desire." he scribbled some more words on the board, letting the students see after he was done. The students mouthed out the words such as AIDS, Syphilis, and Herpes.

"These diseases, come from a person who is passionate about having sex, and use their body as a machine, a way of life so to speak."

And this is how the class went on. Miko found it rather strange how he kept glancing at her, but then again she was a mouse and he was probably just trying to bring her out of her shell. Every now and then she would catch herself staring at the sensei, and every time she would mentally scold herself for thinking such things. By the end of the class, he had passed out text books and told them their homework assignments that were due by Friday. Miko couldn't help but notice his elaborate tattoos covering his worn out looking skin. Intrigued she took a quick sketch of them in her book and then carried off on her way.

Her first day finally ended, leaving Miko worn out and exhausted. She took the light rail to the parking garage, that was thankfully only thirty minutes away, but still not close enough. She was just happy to be heading home and became even more happy when her stop arrived. She got into her vehicle, and it only took five minutes to find it unlike the last time it took fifteen. She drove home, blaring her music, and singing along, and also thinking of what to cook for herself when she got home. Miko arrived to her house and noticed that it was completely dark. Not a single light was on. _'That's strange' _she thought to herself getting out of her car, and quickly unlocking her front door. Once she entered, she went straight to the kitchen, seeing a note on the table from her dad.

_Miko,_

_ Going on a cruise with Akira. We tried calling you, but your phone was off. I love you, sweetie. The house is yours for the next two weeks! Please be careful, and safe. I trust you won't have any parties! There is some extra money hidden in the bedroom underneath the bed in a shoe box. Don't blow it all in one place!_

_See you when we get home!_

_ Love, Daddy._

Well, that was simply inconvenient. She was hoping for a waiting dinner when she got home. Now she was wondering if she was going to burn the house down if she tried to cook while being this tired. That's what she loved about her step-dad. He was always there even though, he wasn't her real dad, (like she gave a shit about her biological father anyways) but she treated him like one. He treated her mother well, and was doing a little bit better about her death unlike Miko, but he was going on a cruise with his sister so that was good for him. She looked at the time to see it was only 6:30 so she decided take out it was.

Miko ordered some pizza and gave the guy a five dollar tip. She got a large, white sauce, cheese, with extra cheese, pineapple, and chicken. Yum! Miko munched down as she did her assignments, and watched tv.

The following week seemed to drag on, and her sexual education sensei was starting to get on her nerves. She thought he was kind of creepy, and where ever she went he always seemed to be there watching, or at least waiting. He always called on her in class even if her hand wasn't raised. It was only Wednesday of the first week that her stepfather was gone. Waiting for him to get back was going to be one hell of a drag.

"Miko, do you know why sex can be simply seductive and alluring?" Mr. Niikura questioned, looking at her closely. He noticed she had a low cut shirt on that was black with an intricate design on the front, showing off her sexy collar bones. He could feel himself beginning to scan her body. His eyes instantly catching sight of her long, milky white legs.

"Um, Mr. Niikura?" she questioned, feeling the whole class laugh as he didn't answer just stare into her. He caught himself before he pounced on his hunger.

"Yes, sorry, lost my train of thought!" he laughed it off like it was nothing. Quickly running his hands through his silky black hair.

"Everyone a fifteen minute break," he walked out of the classroom in a hurry, causing Miko to watch him with concern. Right before he left the room he glanced back at her, sending a slight shiver down her spine.

Kaoru was in the bathroom, letting the water run on cold for a few moments before filling his hands with the water and splashing it onto his face. He stood there, letting droplets of water fall back into the sink. Kaoru looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the lust in his eyes glowing bright as he thought about her. He splashed himself with cold water a few more times before taking a piss and returning back to the classroom.

Kaoru walked back in. Feeling the eyes of his students boring into him. This is the first time Kaoru has ever felt uneasy in front of his class. He started to tremble a little, and he even started to sweat.

"Um, cl-class is di-dismissed." he said quietly hardly loud enough for anyone to hear. Miko stared at him, wondering what was wrong.

"I said GET OUT!" he shouted causing some of the students to jump. Everyone left as soon as possible, but Miko took her time wondering what was wrong with her sensei.

"Mr. Niikura?" she asked meekly, a little frightened to even bother asking. He glanced up at her, wanting her to go away.

"What?" he asked coldly, his eyes hard.

"Are you going to be okay?" Miko asked softly. He just stared at her for a few moments before softening his features.

"Yes, I'll be fine, Miko." he gave her a small reassuring smile, but Miko didn't leave.

"Um, I also had a quick question," she started feeling a little anxious. He didn't say anything just continued staring at her.

"Um, on that pop quiz you gave us, I got a "C" on it, and it dropped my grade down to a "C-" and I'm just wondering how I can get that back up to at least a "B"?" she asked feeling a little embarrassed about questioning her grades.

"One, I can't change the grade, two, the only extra credit I give, is a speech in the class about personal sexual experiences." he said not once pausing.

Miko's heart literally stopped in her chest.

"Please tell me you're joking?" she squeaked, her voice cracking.

"Nope, it's hard for people to explain things like that, no I don't want detail on your sex life, but it helps people understand the nature of being sexually abused or pleasured." Kaoru let the last word drag out, turning himself on as he stared at the young girl before him.

"I'm sorry, I-" Kaoru cut her off by raising his hand.

"You have a story, you can explain the impact it has on your family and your life." he said nonchalantly.

"No, I'm not going to parade my mother's experience around just to get a good grade in a class, especially in front of students who will laugh at me, along with a teacher who seems to be intrigued by peoples private matters!" Miko was now angry that Mr. Niikura would want the whole world to know every detail of people's sexual lives.

"Your choice..." he argued back adding fuel to the fire.

"Mr. Niikura, I find it VERY inappropriate that you use students personal lives as a teaching method!" she was trying so hard not to scream. Everything about him was irritating the living hell out of her. She hated the way he stared at her like what came out of his mouth was completely normal. Miko didn't say anything else and walked out of his classroom fuming, and Kaoru watched her walk away. He was just as pissed.

It was yet again another lonely ride back to the parking garage from the light rail. Ugh. Miko hated having to ride the light rail. Especially since she was alone this time. Before getting off at her stop, she threw her blonde and black hair up into a pony tail right before her stop approached. Miko got off the stale light rail and headed for her car.

She drove home in a sour mood. All she wanted to do was sit around and watch tv, possibly draw a little and a eat a shit ton of junk food. That's just how pissed off she was.

It was roughly 11:30 when she decided to go to bed, after all, she had class at ten in the morning. Miko brushed her long hair, brushed her teeth, then slipped off her bra, put on a tank top and slept in her green boy shorts. She felt so comfortable in her bed, so warm and so, just so happy. She could feel her eyes getting heavy and sleep getting ready to take over when she felt the covers jerk from her body.

"What the..." she went to scream, but felt something was shoved into her mouth and felt her hands being bound behind her back. She couldn't see her attacker that well, all she knew was he had on a black mask and black baggy clothes. Miko was jerked up roughly by her bound limbs, and was forced to her door where she saw a fairly big duffle bag. She looked at the person kidnapping her. He nudged her hinting for her to crawl inside the bag. Miko was so scared, she was shaking badly, deciding to climb inside the bag a fear of getting killed coursed through her already over driven brain. Miko felt the bag get zipped up, and she began to cry. She could hear the man struggle a little as he carried her down the stairs and through the front door. At first, Miko noticed she was set back down instantly hearing another door open and her body being thrown harshly on rough carpeted floor. She couldn't tell if she was in the backseat or in the trunk, wherever she was she knew she was very uncomfortable.

Finally, the car came to a stop and she was pulled from the duffle bag. She found herself in the back seat of an SUV, the man still with his mask on, grabbing her aggressively by the arms. She got out of the car, and before she was allowed to enter the stranger's house, she felt him put a blindfold around her eyes. As she was forced to walk blindly into the house, she was being told numerous directions. Her mind racing as she tried to think of a way out of this situation but found it very, very limited. Soon the blindfold was removed from her face and she was finally able to see. Her hair was now a complete mess, but that wasn't the worry at this point. She was in a bathroom, and there was a set of clothes on the counter.

"Put those on." the voice said closing the bathroom door. Her hands were unbound, but they were still in pain from the position she was in. Miko was crying, as she slipped on the school girl outfit. She noticed there was brand new underwear, and a brand new bra for her to put on. It was bright pink, with orange lace, along with the underwear she was being told to wear. The man came back into the room after giving her some time to change. He bound her arms again, behind her back bringing her into the room and tossing her onto the bed.

She let out a scared whimper as she saw him grab objects from his desk. Miko noticed the room was rather empty. Just a bathroom, a closet, a bed, a dresser, and some clothes neatly folded in a pile next to the closet. The man turned around, staring her up and down. Miko curled her legs together trying to huddle into a fetal position, but found she couldn't even do that.

First the man laid down a tattooed hand, letting himself drag over, just barley touching her. He slowly began to unbutton the white school girl blouse, he had made her put on. Miko started to cry when he finished unbuttoning it. He left the first two buttoned, and the last two buttoned. The man traced a finger along her abdomen, letting his index finger brush against her belly button. Miko wanted to cry out, but the gag in her mouth forbid her from making hardly any sounds. His hands trailed down her legs letting them rub one leg at a time. She started shaking, when she felt his hands beginning to open her legs to reveal the pink and orange underwear. At first, he only stared at her, examining her body it seemed, then he started to rub her through her underwear. Miko started to whine and cry, every time she tried to close her legs he would push them open, adding more force onto her warmth. Once he became bored with her constant whining and trying to avoid having her legs pushed open, the masked man let his hands trail up to her pink, fabric covered chest. He slowly pulled down the right side of the cup, exposing her. Miko tried to protest, but it came out muffled. His rough fingers twisted her nipple hard, causing the poor girl to contort and yell out muffled pain. The man seemed to like that, so he decided to remove her gag.

"Anata wa kono heya wo boon sa re hitsuyona subete no himei o ageru."(_Scream all you want, this room is soundproof_.) his voice was deep, malevolent, almost cold. This time he pulled the other cup of the bra down, so that her breasts were pushed up a little by the cups of the bra. Yet again he took her nipple in his rough hands and began to twist. Miko cried out, wanting him to stop. He gripped both of her breasts in both hands, squeezing with a great amount of force.

"Sore ga itai yamete kudasai itai!"(_Ow, please stop it hurts!) _she screamed, pleading for him to stop. The man smirked underneath the mask. He let his hands trail back down to her heat, this time slipping in a finger through the side of the fabric. Miko twitched, gasping at first then began weeping as he started to insert another finger, letting them go in and out.

"Ohaio-shu wa, waruku wa nai koto," (_Oh it's not that bad_) he said nonchalantly, knowing all to well that she was in pain. He could tell she was a virgin, it was simple. She was tight, and she was in pain. Perfect. Carefully, he pulled out his fingers first, he smelled them taking in her scent sticking them in his mouth, tasting her.

"Oishii," (_Delicious_) he moaned sucking the last of Miko's essence off of his fingers. She wept, wanting to fight back, but she couldn't, she was bound. The man swiftly pulled off the skirt, exposing her full legs and hips. He had to admit to himself, she was very beautiful. Fragile and petite. He pulled her up into him setting her up so he could kiss her. Lifting only the bottom half of his mask he leaned in and kissed her. Her mouth was cold with fear and that's just how he liked it. He shoved her down aggressively, causing her to cry out.

"Yamete!"(_Stop it_!) she cried out again, only to be ignored by her attacker. Aggressively, he tore off the white blouse and the pink bra, leaving only her underwear on to protect her. He walked away for a minute, his erection CLEARLY visible to her. Miko's eyes widened with fear as she saw him grab a knife from the desk. She started to sob hard.

"Nani mo byoki ni shite kudasai dake wa, watashi o koroshite kudasai!"(_Please I'll do anything, just please don't kill me_) Miko begged, and she begged and she begged, but did he listen not at all. He bent over her sitting on her abdomen, as he carved into her. Her screaming was pure ecstasy to him. He enjoyed her pain.

"Te, kudasai..."(_Please_)she let the word drag on turning it into a shrill painful cry. He found that he did a good job and placed the knife back into it's rightful place on the dresser. Again, he crawled back on top of her, licking away the blood that dripped down onto her breasts, biting them with great amounts of force causing Miko to cry out.

"Sore wa itai!"(_It hurts!)_ but again was ignored. He let his tongue flick at the erected nipple, licking and tasting the soft skin. His attention was brought down to her covered heat. Oh how he wanted it. The stranger removed the underwear from her body, fully exposing her body before him making her completely vulnerable to all the fucked up desires he had drilling in the back of his skull. He opened her legs wide, examining her fresh skin. She could hear him panting a little as his face got closer to her. Miko clenched her eyes shut as she felt him begin to bite the inside of her thighs. Miko held with everything she could as she tried not to scream, and tried not to cry. She wanted to be strong and just deal with it, but it was very hard. His hands were gripped onto her thighs roughly. Already she could feel the skin bruising. He came back up from in between her legs, standing up straight as he removed his clothing but left the mask on.

"Kore o okonau ni wa shinaide kudasai kongan suru yona imu kudasai,"(_please, I'm begging, please don't do this_) she started sobbing even louder but quieted herself when the man standing before her removed his shirt exposing his tattoos.

"Oh my God," she whispered, feeling her stomach bubble with disgust. The figure standing just inches away from the bed grabbed her ankle, squeezing with slight pressure.

"M-mmm-Mr. Niikura?" stuttering over her words when she felt him begin to rub her legs. Gracefully, he pulled his mask away and tossed it aside, staring straight into Miko's eyes.

"Anata wa watashi, kon, watashi no higai ni atte iru fuo ima o shoyu iru."(_You are now my victim, I own you now, Miko_)his voice was deep and unforgiving. Slowly, he pushed his erection into her wet heat, feeling her walls adjust to his size as she began crying from the pain.

"Ohaio-shu no watashi ni kigai o teishi sure kami!"(_Oh God stop your hurting me!) _she cried. It felt like something almost pinched the inside of her, and it made her burst into tears. Kaoru felt kind of bad, he knew how bad it could hurt, but she was going to be hurting pretty bad in a couple of moments anyways. He pulled himself out, allowing himself to sit for a moment wondering if she would stop crying. Miko eventually settled down into some hyperventaliting breathing. He started pushing himself in again, this time with a little more force, and Miko didn't cry out, she only winced a little. This let him know that she no longer felt as much pain. Kaoru started to thrust inside of her, loving how tight she was. Miko let out a sob every now and then, not really caring any more about his movements. She was now a broken human being that couldn't be fixed. Before cumming, Kaoru flipped her over onto her stomach, wanting to enter her from the backside.

He left the bed and Miko could hear him opening something and a cap pop. She felt his hands caressing her butt cheeks, and soon felt a very uncomfortable sensation run through her legs. She knew what he was doing, she wasn't stupid. He had rubbed her down with lubrication to make sliding into her back side easier.

"Kore wa rirakkusu suru hitsuyo ga watashi o kizutsukeru to shite iru."(_this is going to hurt, I need you to relax_) he said in a slight pant. Miko just nodded her head in agreement, relaxing her body as best as she enough, the pain coursed throughout her small body. Miko just cried to herself as he pumped himself into her posterior. His hands gripped tightly onto her hips as he thrusted. Within no time, Kaoru re-entered her throbbing heat from behind, and let himself cum inside, drenching her walls with his hot seed. Kaoru let himself lay on her back, his sweat damp hair falling onto her back. Both of them were sweating from the heat in the room and the quick movements he had made. Miko thought she was going to puke on the hard bed. He began rubbing her back trying to relieve the tense muscles that were built up in her shoulders.

"Anata wa watashi wa kon fujo sa re, watashi mo watashi toshite maku." (_You are mine now Miko, I even marked you as mine_) he said soothingly as he continued to rub the knots from her shoulder blades.

"Hai,"(_Yes_) she replied, letting him know that she understood. After rubbing her back for about fifteen minutes, he pulled her up and unbound her arms.

"If you try to run away,"his voice dropping to a low malicious tone, "I know your scent. I will find you no matter where you go." his tone was dark and frighting but, Miko understood. Miko made an attempt to stand up only to find her legs were made of jello, causing herself to fall back onto the bed. Gently, Kaoru grabbed her by her arms holding her up with his strength. She leaned into him for support knowing this would be her permanent place. He sat back down on the bed letting his hands trail back to her back then onto her hips. He pulled her in between his legs so she was sitting. It was almost like he knew she was going to throw up. Her body was bent in half while she emptied her stomach.

"Just let it out baby," he cooed rubbing her back soothingly. After puking for what felt like hours, Miko leaned herself up against Kaoru's leg her head resting on his thigh. Kaoru pushed her messy hair behind her ear leaning down and biting the ear lobe lovingly. Pulling her up he laid her down on the bed so he could clean up her mess.

"Kaoru..." she said in a soft raspy voice, her head laying on the rather soft pillow.

"Hai?" he replied cleaning up the last bit of her vomit and throwing it the bathroom toilet.

"Do I mean something?" she quivered as she spoke wondering why it had to be her.

"Hai," he said just as quietly as she asked.

"But, you are not my first," he glanced at her wondering why so interested.

"I don't understand," she teared up while speaking.

"You marked me and you haven't killed me."

"Whoever said anything about killing anyone, you are making assumptions."

"I know but,"

"But nothing Miko. I've never really felt anything with anybody else whom I "thought" could be mine. I've never thought about killing someone, I'm just feared." he growled under his breath letting himself brush up against Miko's back. Kaoru's hands trailed up and down her back and onto her stomach. He just laid close to her until she fell asleep.

The next morning came slowly. Miko's body was swollen and bruised while her laceration of Kaoru's name carved into her. Kaoru was still asleep next to her, his relaxed expression so soft and calm. Feeling the urge, she brushed his hair from the side of his face. Getting up cautiously she walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, after all she did have class.

"I'll meet you back here after your classes are over." he informed her glancing at her with lust.

"Okay, I'll be here." Miko said meekly as she left the car door.

Gracefully he walked into class with that same stride that captured Miko's attention.

"Today class, we will be talking about the sadist and the masochist."


End file.
